Because I Can
by sheltielover
Summary: And so “The Evans Crusade”, as Black christened it, began. COMPLETE
1. The Evans Crusade

**A/N:** Well this was going to be a one shot but it got way too long. Oh well. This is my first Lily/James fic…I haven't even read that many of them. So, if I've inadvertently copied someone's idea I'm sorry, it certainly wasn't intentional. Great minds think alike eh? Enough with this, lets get to the story.

**Disclaimer:** All of it belongs to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, blah blah blah.

Never again. Never again will I fall for Potter's smooth talk. I always knew there was a reason I hated him.

I remember back in third year when I was young, stupid and smitten with Potter for some unknown reason. Well, not unknown. I was amazed by his skill in Transfiguration, entranced by his talent on the quidditch pitch, and his messy, windswept hair simply drove me mad. I practically threw myself at him whatever chance I got.

Well, I didn't _throw_ myself at him per say, because I am Lily Evans, and Lily Evans doesn't throw herself at anyone, least of all some silly boy. I simply…tossed myself at him, _very_ gently.

Well perhaps, not so gently. Black picked up on it, and Merlin knows if Black could figure something out it had to be blatantly obvious.

Needless to say, he and the other "Marauders" took it upon themselves to make my life a living hell. I was a bookworm, shy, and didn't have many friends. So I was of course the perfect target for four boys with the combined brain mass of a walnut. Well, three boys; Remus never really liked to join in their jokes.

Why I didn't start hating him then I have no idea. I didn't even begin to feel a twinge of dislike for him. Not until he started dating my popular, beautiful dorm-mate Marlene McKinnon. Pettigrew had the genius idea of this new way to crush my spirits. He suggested James go out with her, and purposely…display affection in front of me.

With much prodding from my best, and only, friend Dorcas Meadowes I cornered Potter outside Zonko's on one Hogsmeade weekend. The conversation is still burned in my memory.

Shy, quiet me tapped James on the shoulder as he and his gang exited the joke shop. He turned around with a winning smile, which faltered slightly when he saw me.

"Oh, hello there Lily." He said, and made to turn back to his friends.

"James I-I need to talk to you." I said, unable to meet his eyes.

"Uh, well, we were going to the Three Broomsticks just now, can we talk later?" He said, casting a pleading glance at Sirius.

"We were?" Peter said stupidly, then squealed in pain as Remus stomped on his foot.

"Tell you what mate," Sirius said grinning. "We'll get you a butterbeer and save you a seat so you can spend some time alone with your fair maiden." He gave James a huge wink and strode away, pulling Lupin and Pettigrew with him.

James' expression looked murderous as he turned roughly towards me, but his face softened slightly as he looked into my eyes. "Ok then Lily, what did you want?" He asked, giving me a small smile.

"Um, well. Um." I said, staring at the ground.

"Yes?" He prodded.

"I—uh. I well, I f-fancy you." I said, face burning.

"I know." He said shrugging.

"Well, do you—ah, fancy me as well?" I said meekly.

He gave me an appraising once over. "I suppose I could. But I'm dating Marlene. You know that." He said, eyebrow raised.

"Right." I said. He started to walk away, but I called after him. "Wait!"

He stopped, not even turning to look at me.

"But if you _could_ fancy me, why are you dating her?" I asked, hoping against hope his answer wouldn't break my fragile thirteen-year-old heart.

He looked over his shoulder at me, said breezily. "Because I can," and continued down the street to the Three Broomsticks and his three cronies.

I raced to the carriages that would take me back to school. I was devastated. How could the object of my affections be so arrogant, so insensitive, so unfeeling? Surely there was some good in him. Surely I didn't have that bad of taste.

That's when my dislike of Potter started, but it certainly wasn't when it ended.

I observed him throughout the rest of the year and continually was met with his "Because I can" attitude. While it made the Marauders famous—or infamous, depending on who is telling the story, it made anyone deemed unworthy by the foursome into dung.

One day, before Potions class began James started jinxing a Snape, a pale, greasy, harmless Slytherin. Angrily I marched up to him and demanded to know what he was doing.

"Hexing Severus, what does it look like Evans?" He said jovially as Sirius laughed appreciatively.

White-hot rage boiled inside me. "But why! He didn't do anything, how could you do such a thing!" I screamed.

"Ah Lils, certainly you of all people know why." He said smoothly. Quickly he took the jelly legs jinx off Snape, and put a full body bind on him. He lowered his head so his mouth was right beside my ear. "Because I can." He whispered.

"Tarantallegra!" I shouted. Potter's legs began flailing uncontrollably. "Never call me that again." I said icily, and quickly preformed the counter curse on Snape.

As I helped him up I noticed the tears of rage in Snape's eyes. Unfortunately, so did Black. "Oi! Snape! Stop sniveling!" He cried, insensitively across the corridor at Severus.

"Don't be giving me orders, you blood traitor!" Snape spat at Black as he pushed me away.

"Fine. Have it your way…_Snivellus_." Sirius said. The new nickname for Snape was met with a roar of laughter from all the Gryffindors, including Potter, whose legs were still jerking uncontrollably.

I was given detention for my spellwork, but hexing Potter was more than worth pickling toad spleens for three hours.

When James snogged a vacant-eyed, blonde Hufflepuff a week before summer holidays I was the one to hold Marlene and allow her to cry on my shoulder.

"I don't understand." She gasped through sobs. "Why would James do such a thing?"

"Because James Potter is a git." I said grimly.

"Why do you hate him so much?" She asked curiously.

I sighed. "Because he can make a smart, pretty, funny, amazing, nice, brave girl like you feel like this." I finished with a smile at her.

"Thanks Lily." Marlene hiccupped, and smiled back through her tears. "You know, you've really changed a lot this year. You've come out of your shell."

I thought back to what I was like at the beginning of the year and nodded. "Yes, yes I suppose I have."

"I'm glad." Marlene stated.

The next day at breakfast I was surprised when an owl brought me a letter. I was not expecting anything from my parents, and they were my only correspondents. I tore the seal and my eyes scanned the scratchy writing.

_Evans,_

_I'll save you the trouble of asking why I did it._

_Because I can._

_Yours,_

_Potter_

My hands shaking with suppressed anger I glared down the table where James was sitting. He caught my eye, winked and shot a cocky grin in my direction.

Luckily we were leaving the next day so I didn't have to go through the torture of interacting with Potter any more my third year. Instead I went home to my family and had the worst summer of my life.

No, I didn't have fights with my parents. No, I didn't accidentally use magic. No, I didn't have more than the usual amount of arguments with Petunia. I became…"pretty". I didn't realize it at the time. In fact I didn't realize it until I arrived at King's Cross…at the same time as the Potters.

James and his father were straining to lift James' trunk onto a trolley. It was a difficult feat, considering how many pranking materials Potter could seem to fit in one piece of luggage. Mrs. Potter was standing beside them, laughing at her husband's and son's efforts.

I sped up my walking, attempting to pass Potter without him noticing. Unfortunately I walked behind him just as he succeeded in situating his trunk on the trolley. He backed up to admire his work and smacked into me. I sprawled out face first onto the stone floor, mentally adding one more thing to the list of things I hate about James Potter.

"Oh, my Miss. I am so sorry." James said as he helped me up.

"Don't mention it." I grunted.

"Ok then." Potter said, obviously confused.

"Lily!" My mother swooped down on me. "Oh Lily darling, are you all right?"

"I'm fine Mum." I said quietly, pushing her away.

Meanwhile, Potter's eyes were popping out of his head. "_Evans_?" He said in disbelief.

"Yes?" I said defiantly.

"W-wow, you sure have changed." He said, giving me an appraising once over for the second time. "I didn't even recognize you."

"James?" Mrs. Potter asked smiling. "Who is this young lady?"

"Oh, this is Lily Evans mum. She's in my year and in Gryffindor." James said, not taking his eyes off me. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Pleased to meet you Lily." Mr. Potter said, extending his hand for me to shake.

"Likewise." I said, trying to figure how two people as nice and courteous as Mr. and Mrs. Potter appeared to be could possibly have produced a son like James.

My parents and the Potters quickly fell into conversation, leaving James and me to walk in front of them in awkward silence. When we finally reached the platform I began to say good-bye to my parents.

"You mean there's no way for you two to get on the platform to see her off?" Mrs. Potter asked incredulously.

"Unfortunately, no." My father sighed. "I'm always worried sick whether she got through all right or not. We make her owl us as soon as she gets to school."

"Well, Lily give me your trolley." Mr. Potter said briskly. "James, give yours to your mother and help Lily through the platform." He turned to my parents. "We'll see them off, then come back and tell you how it went."

"Thank you." My mother said gratefully. "Be good Lily! I love you. See you at Christmas."

"Bye princess." My father said, pulling me into a hug. "Take care of yourself, ok? Love you."

"I love you too." I said to my parents. "Bye! I'll owl you soon!"

I turned to James who was holding out his hand to me. "What?" I asked.

"I'm helping you through the barrier." He said, flashing a grin at me.

"I don't need your help." I said briskly, beginning to walk towards the barrier by myself.

"Lily, don't be rude, James is only trying to help."

"Yes princess, let him help you."

Sighing I stopped and allowed James to catch up with me. He reached me and slid his hand into mine. I flinched, but allowed him to pull me through the barrier.

Just before I made it all the way through I swear I heard Mrs. Potter say, "They look simply darling together, don't they?"

"Here you go princess, the Hogwarts Express." Potter said as soon as we appeared on the other side.

"Don't call me princess." I snapped. "And let go of my hand!" I added as an afterthought.

"Of course your majesty." He smirked as his parents appeared with our luggage.

I thanked Mr. and Mrs. Potter for their trouble, then set off to find my friends.

And so "The Evans Crusade" (as Black christened it) began.

**A/N:** So…how am I at Lily/James? I know James is a big fat jerk, but Lily had to have some reason of hating him. Please tell me if I should continue or stick with Ron/Hermione. **Thank you for reading!**


	2. Fourth Year

**A/N:** Hey! Thanks to my reviewers. Here's chapter two!

**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to someone else.

In the first few months of school some major changes occurred in my life. All teasing from the Marauders abruptly stopped, and Potter took up the annoying habit of following me around like an overly obedient dog, practically worshiping everything I touched. Three weeks of this passed before he asked me out for the first time.

I was making my way to Charms happily. It was my favorite class and we were to work on summoning charms that day. I was thinking over the technique involved in the spell when I heard Potter's voice coming from behind me.

"Lily!" He cried.

I turned to face him, arms crossed. "Yes?"

"Hello!" He said, out of breath. "I ran all the way from North Tower to meet you. I had Divination."

"I see." I said.

"Yes, well. Ah. Go out with me Lily." He drawled.

"Beg pardon?" I said in disbelief.

"Go out with me. Go on. You know you want to." He said, giving me what he thought was a winning smile.

"No." I said flatly.

His face contorted. "Come again?" He squeaked.

"No." I repeated.

"What? But—but, no one says no to me. Why—" James sputtered.

I stood on my tiptoes and brought my mouth up to his ear. "Because I can." I whispered, then turned on my heel and sauntered off to Charms.

This gave me yet another reason to hate James. He only began to notice me when I was no longer the shy, normal, homely bookworm. He only began to notice me when I became confident, pretty, and popular.

That's right, popular. Standing up to James won the admiration of many, as did my friendship with Marlene. My group of friends: Marlene, Dorcas, Hestia Jones, and myself gained a reputation almost as great as the Marauders. However, I am proud to say we were responsible for much nobler and legal events. Mainly, countering all the house points lost by the Marauders with our ableness in the classroom.

That is, every class but Transfiguration, where Potter was king. How I hated him.

Fourth year passed without much note. James continued to ask me out day after day, still amazed I continued to turn him down. I had begun to anticipate his question now. Before he asked he would share a quick word with Black, run his hand through his hair, stride over to me, clear his throat, and begin in a voice much fuller and deeper than his normal one, "Lily—"

"No." I would always reply sharply. He would stand in front of me in shock for a few moments before his shoulders drooped and he slunk back over to his friends. Meanwhile, Hestia, Marlene, and Dorcas were failing to hold in their giggles.

"You know guys, I think the amusement would have worn off by now." I said bitterly as we made our way back to Gryffindor Tower after the end of term feast and another fruitless attempt by Potter.

"No Lily, you don't get it." Hestia said chuckling.

"Yeah, you always turn away right before you see his face." Dorcas interjected.

At this comment all three of them collapsed into more laughter. I rolled my eyes and told the Fat Lady the password. I climbed the stairs to my room, dropped onto my bed, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

I woke to howls of laughter coming from the direction of the window. I rubbed my eyes blearily, and sat up in bed. Dorcas, Hestia, and Marlene were gathered around the window pointing and laughing at something on the grounds.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" I mumbled.

At this their laughter stopped, and they turned to face me. They stared at me for a few moments, then they all collapsed on the floor in hysterics.

Gasping for breath Marlene beckoned me forward. "Come see."

I looked out the window and my mouth dropped open. Potter had transfigured millions of lilies to read, in ten-foot high letters:

TEN THINGS I LOVE ABOUT YOU

AN ODE TO LILY FROM JAMES

I LOVE HOW YOU BLOW ME OFF

I LOVE HOW YOU ROLL YOUR EYES

I LOVE HOW YOU STAND ME UP

I LOVE HOW YOU READ MY MIND

I LOVE HOW YOU SAY YOU HATE ME

I LOVE HOW YOUR FISTS CLENCH

I LOVE HOW YOUR EYES FLASH WITH RAGE

I LOVE HOW WHEN I SIT YOU ALWAYS LEAVE THE BENCH

I LOVE HOW I CAN'T HAVE YOU

I LOVE HOW EVENTUALLY, I WILL

GO OUT WITH ME LILY, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO.

PLEASE DO, HE'S BECOMING UNBEARABLE WONDERING WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE TO SNOG YOU. APART FROM IT BECOMING QUITE ANNOYING, IT'S HARD FOR A ME TO GET MY BEAUTY SLEEP (NOT THAT I NEED IT) WITH HIM IN THE BED NEXT TO ME. IN FACT, IT TOOK HIM SIX MONTHS TO COME UP WITH THIS CLEVER DITTY. I PITY THE POOR LAD. IT DOESN'T EVEN RHYME JAMES, SO I'M NOT SURE I WOULD CALL IT AN "ODE".

James was standing below his proclamation, holding his and Black's wands and bellowing at his best mate about the addition he had added.

"Oy! Potter!" I screamed from the window.

Even from the distance I could tell James' face lit up at the sound of my voice.

"Yes my darling Lily?" He cried back.

"NO! And never call me Lily again!" I roared, and turned from the window. A moment's silence passed before Black's magically magnified voice floated up to my dorm.

"Evans, James said it was worth it to see you in your night things."

I screamed and buried my face in my hands.

Over the summer James sent me owl after owl asking me out. My parents found this simply darling, and made me send a reply back to every letter.

"Let him down gently princess. I know I've been in his situation a fair few times." My father's voice followed me up the stairs as I trudged to my room to reply to yet another proposal.

"Yes Dad." I said grudgingly and sat down at my desk. Hurriedly I scribbled:

_No, thank you._

_-Evans_

I was halfway through rolling the parchment up when I paused, unrolled it, and added a post-script.

_P.S. Why do you continue to do this? Surely by now it has penetrated your head that I will never say yes to you._

Two hours later an owl swooped into my bedroom carrying a letter, with the now familiar Potter seal, in its beak.

_Evans,_

_Because I can._

_Yours,_

_James_

_P.S. One day you will._

Quickly I pulled out a sheet of parchment and wrote a response.

_Fat chance._

_Evans_

The last week of August my parents and I were calmly eating breakfast when yet another Potter owl flew in and landed in my mother's cereal bowl. Petunia screamed bloody murder and bolted from the room.

I sighed. "I'll take it and respond. It won't take long."

"No need honey." My mother held up a hand to stop me. "This is addressed to your father and I."

I froze. What was James doing writing to my parents? Was he proclaiming his intentions or something?

"Lily may I have a sheet of parchment to respond to this?" My mother asked after she finished reading.

"Are you giving me away to him?" I asked hesitantly, not moving from my seat.

My mother laughed. "No sweetie, this is from Mr. and Mrs. Potter. They're offering to meet us at King's Cross again and see you through the barrier."

"No." I said bluntly.

"Lily what do you mean?" My father asked while he was reading the letter for himself.

"I mean the longer before I see Potter again the better." I responded.

"No Lily, I really must put my foot down on this one." My father said. "I felt much better when he helped you through and when the Potters came back to tell us how it went. Now go get your mother some parchment."

"Dad!" I whined. "I can owl Marlene! Her parents are wizards, we can meet them at King's Cross."

"No, no. The Potters already offered, and besides I want to see them again." My mother insisted.

"But you barely know them!" I said exasperatedly.

"Actually we had been owling back and forth throughout your school year. They are fascinating people." My mother contradicted.

I stormed up to my room and slammed the door. My parents weren't allowed to get all chummy with Potter's parents! I made a vow that if my child ever hated someone I would hate that kid's parents as well.

BANG!

An all too familiar owl had just collided with my newly cleaned window. I let it in and broke the seal on the letter.

Evans,

_Coming to King's Cross?_

_Yours,_

_James_

I didn't even bother to get a new piece of parchment out. Instead I simply scribbled on the back of Potter's letter.

_Of course I am you dolt. How else would I get to school?_

I stuffed the note into the owl's beak and sent it off, after telling it to take its sweet time.

A few days later I found myself at the barrier with James yet again. He held out his hand and I gave him a withering glare. My father caught my eye and gave me a stern look. Rolling my eyes I took Potter's hand. James looked like he was about to wet himself he was so excited.

"Ok, let's go Lily." He said cheerily.

"Evans." I corrected sharply.

"Whatever you say princess." James said without missing a beat, and dragged me through the barrier.

**A/N: **Ah, wasn't James' ode lovely? Ok next chapter is fifth year and the O.W.L. incident. Exciting eh? Tell me what you think. **Thanks for reading.**


	3. Fifth Year

**A/N:** First off, thank you so much to all the lovely people who reviewed. Thank you so much. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. Please give me feedback, like I said, this is my first Lily/James, and my first MWPP fic, so I could use any advice you see fit to give me. **Thank you.**

**Disclaimer:** Did you know JKR has approximately one billion dollars? Now I ask you, if I were a famous billionaire with a new book coming out in a month (excuse me, LESS THAN A MONTH! THAT'S RIGHT PEOPLE, LESS THAN A MONTH TILL HBP! Sorry, I'm a little excited) that would make me even richer would I be wasting my time doing this? No.

As soon as we arrived on the platform I wrenched my hand from his grasp. "Thank you Potter." I mumbled, as I my father instructed me to.

James' eyes lit up. "Anytime Miss Evans."

Fifth year began, along with the constant reminders that this was our O.W.L. year. I was pleased to see the other prefect from Gryffindor was Remus. I was dreading being stuck with Black, or even worse…Potter.

Potter, of course continued to ask me out without results. His attempts became less frequent around October when the Marauders could be found spending most of their time in the library.

"What do you think they're up to?" Dorcas mused as we watched the four inhale their lunch before all but sprinting up to the library.

"I don't know, but I'll find out." I said, finishing my meal and adjusting my prefect badge. "See you in Care of Magical Creatures!" I called over my shoulder.

As I entered the library I saw the familiar heads of Remus, Sirius, Peter, and James gathered around a table near the Goblin Rebellions section. Pretending to look for a book to help me with my History of Magic essay I positioned myself so I could eavesdrop on their conversation.

"No, no, no." James' voice was insisting. "Moony should be first, we made this map to help him after all."

"Prongs old chap, I really must protest—" Sirius' voice could now be heard.

A collective sigh came from the group and James spoke again. "Padfoot, as lyrical as you find, Mister Padfoot and his friends (who are nowhere near him in regards to looks, charm, sense of humor, and intelligence) Messrs. Prongs, Moony, and Wormtail proudly present, etc. etc., the rest of us fail to find it appealing."

"Downright insulting more like." Peter piped up.

"Thank you Wormtail." Lupin said wearily. "Does it really matter what order we're in? Why don't we just draw straws or something?"

A gasp came from James' and Sirius' side of the table. "Of _course_ it matters Moony!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yes." James agreed. "This is our _legacy_ we're talking about."

I was beginning to get annoyed. What was it with all these nicknames? And their legacy? What prank were they planning now?

"And Moony's name is first." James said firmly. "I don't want to hear it Padfoot. We made this map to help him, he goes first."

"Fine." Sirius grumbled. "But what about the rest of the names? I suggest—"

"Let's focus on the introduction, and then the names will come later." Remus said quickly.

"Ok." James said slowly. "How about. The Marauders, Messrs. Moony etc. are pleased to present The Marauder's Map."

"Too short." Sirius stated.

"And the Marauders thing was redundant." Remus added.

"You try then." James said, insulted.

"Ok," Sirius said, accepting the challenge. "How about, Messrs. Moony, so on and so forth, gods in their own right, the kings of mischief makers, are pleased to present to a new generation of troublemakers The Marauder's Map."

"Not bad." James admitted. Peter squeaked his agreement.

"It's still missing something." Remus said.

"Ok Moony, your turn." James told him.

"Oh I don't know. Ah, let's see. How about, Messrs. Moony and company, mentors to a new age of magical mischief are proud to give you The Marauder's Map."

"That's pretty good." Said Sirius. "Alright, all in favor for Moony's introduction?"

"Wait!" Peter whined. "I didn't get a turn."

"Fine Wormtail, what's your introduction?" James asked, annoyed.

"How about, Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, purveyors of aids to magical mischief-makers, are proud to present The Marauder's Map."

Silence greeted Peter's words. "Fine, we'll go with Moody's." He said sadly.

"No, Wormtail, that was…that was genius." Remus said, trying and failing to hide his disbelief.

"A sentence I thought I'd never hear." James said sniggering.

"Hey!"

"Wormtail, do you remember when we transformed for the first time?" Sirius asked.

Map? Transformed? What rubbish were they going on about?

"I was nervous!" Peter cried, hurt. "It could've gone wrong!"

"What do I change into?" Sirius said, shaking his head. "Honestly."

I decided now would be a good time to reveal myself.

"I mean," Sirius continued. "He'd only been studying rats and the theory on transforming for years, then the night we actually did it—"

"Evans." James said sharply, jabbing Sirius with his elbow.

The four were gathered around a single piece of parchment, no books or quills in sight, simply their wands. Sirius looked up at me after James' warning.

"Evans!" He cried delightedly, pulling the piece of parchment toward him and surreptitiously laying his wand on it. "How corking to see you. I must say our mischief managed boys."

I raised my eyebrows. "I'm sure you mean mischief _is_ managed, right Black?"

"But of course!" Black said breezily, removing his wand from the parchment.

"Padfoot here seems to be afflicted with a disease I too suffer from." James cut in.

"And what would that be?" I asked, turning to James.

"Becoming tongue-tied in the presence of a beautiful woman such as yourself. Go me out with Evans?" He asked smiling.

"_No_ James." I said firmly. Potter's mouth dropped open.

"Y-you called me James!" He cried, pumping his fist.

"Well I certainly won't make that mistake again." I said coldly as the bell rang for us to go to our next class.

After that strange confrontation I saw no more of the Marauder's Map, and heard no more talk of transformations. I did notice the meetings they held once a month in the designated Marauder's corner of the common room. However no pranks, at least none I could detect, came from these so I allowed them to continue.

Too soon, the O.W.L.'s were upon us. Hestia became so hysterical while studying for Herbology she had to stay in the Hospital Wing for a day and a half. By Thursday morning, when we filed into the Great Hall to sit our Defense Against the Dark Arts exam we were done with Potions, Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, and Care of Magical Creatures. I strolled into the hall confidently. I always did well in Defense Against the Dark Arts and after this morning we had the afternoon free. Marlene, Dorcas, Hestia and I separated at the door to go to our separate desks, promising to meet as soon as the exam was finished. Flitwick was giving this exam and my desk was right in front of him. I gave him a smile, he was my favorite teacher.

"Good luck Miss Evans." He said.

"Thank you professor." I replied.

I finished the exam with plenty of time left, thinking it was possibly the easiest exam I had ever taken. Actually, no. Charms was easiest, but this came in a close second. I started doodling planets on my scratch parchment, attempting to study for the Astronomy exam I would have to sit tomorrow.

Finally Flitwick cried "Quills down!" and summoned all the papers to him. As much as I admire that man he really doesn't think ahead. The mountain of parchment buried him and Edgar Bones, Gerald Abbot, and myself had to help him up. "Thank you…thank you." He panted to us, trying to catch his breath. "Very well everybody," He cried to the hall. "You're free to go!"

"So, how did everyone's exam go?" Hestia asked as soon as the four of us found each other.

"Awful. Pettigrew kept looking over on my exam to copy off me." Marlene answered.

"How thick is that boy?" Dorcas asked in disbelief. "Does he not know how many anti-cheating charms are put on the exam papers, our desks, our quills, basically anything we come in contact with?"

"There are?" Marlene said sadly. "Pity. I left Peter a detailed description of what I would do to him if he kept on reading my exam interlaced within my explanation of how to defeat a grindylow."

"But Marlene," I said in disbelief. "What is the person who grades your exam going to think?"

"They're going to think that I am very well versed in jinxes and therefore can defend myself against any Dark creature that comes my way. Coming to that conclusion they'll give me an O and an invitation to enroll in the Auror Academy as soon as term is over." Marlene said breezily as we made our way out of the castle onto the grounds.

"Honestly Marlene, you're as vain as Sirius sometimes." Hestia said rolling her eyes.

"At least I'm not serious when I say those things though." Marlene paused and glared at Dorcas who had just opened her mouth. "Dorcas, if you make a serious Sirius pun I swear, I will try out my method of getting rid of Pettigrew on you."

Chuckling I rolled my eyes at the obvious disappointment on Dorcas' face. "Come on, let's sit by the lake, I'm roasting."

As soon as we had all situated ourselves and removed our socks and shoes as to dangle our feet in the cool water we began looking around the grounds at our fellow fifth years.

"Rather pitiful isn't it?" Dorcas said glumly.

"What?" I said curiously.

"One day we'll be running the wizarding world." She said, gesturing around the grounds.

"Yes, and as much as Lily will hate to admit it, Potter will be a very influential wizard." Hestia added.

I glared at her, but could not dispute the statement. As much as I hated the fact everyone knew James was destined for greatness. I glanced over to where he was sitting, playing with a Snitch. "Merlin help us." I breathed.

"Can you imagine James in the government?" Marlene said laughing. "There would be holidays, parades, and a page in the Daily Prophet in Lily's honor. You need to say yes to him soon or else he'd suck the Ministry's funds dry trying to woo you."

Hestia and Dorcas began laughing along with Marlene but I stayed sullen, watching the giant squid swim about lazily.

"Uh oh." Hestia uttered.

I snapped out of my reverie and glanced up at my friends. They were all staring in the direction of the Marauders. I followed their gaze.

"Not again." I groaned.

Snape was pinned to the ground with James and Sirius standing over him. I watched him struggle to get up, wondering why he didn't pull out his wand and perform the counter curse.

"He doesn't have a wand does he?" I asked, outraged.

"It doesn't seem so." Dorcas replied quietly.

"How could they? They're hexing an unarmed man! That's so low, so vile, so disgusting…even for them!" I cried as pink bubbles began issuing from his mouth. "He's choking!" I said, enraged as I lept up and dashed over to where James and Sirius were torturing Severus.

"Leave him ALONE!" I bellowed at them.

Potter and Black spun around, surprised. Potter's hand immediately flew to his hair. "All right Evans?" He asked me.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes and lowered my voice. "Leave him alone. What's he done to you?"

"Well it's more the fact that he _exists_ if you know what I mean…" Potter said patronizingly.

The onlookers laughed at James' remark. I set my jaw and glared at him.

"You think you're funny." I spat. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone_."

"I will if you go out with me Evans. Go on…Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Sinvelly again."

I paused for a moment, shocked that he could possibly have the nerve to ask me out in this situation. As soon as I regained my composure I growled, "I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid."

"Bad luck Prongs." Sirius said quickly. Then he noticed Snape had regained control of his wand. "OY!"

Snape hit Potter in the back with a jinx. I wanted to scream. If they insisted on dueling they could at least do it like true wizards, not cowards. A cut appeared on James' face and blood spattered onto his robes. James was still looking into my eyes when Severus hit him with the curse. Potter's eyes became cold and his back stiffened as he spun around to face Snape. A flash of light came from his wand and…Oh Merlin, scarred for life.

Severus was hanging upside down, his robes over his head, and his…rather dirty underwear in plain sight.

People around me cheered. I wondered for a moment why anyone would _want _to view this sight. I wished my friends were here so I could hear a one-liner Marlene would certainly have handy. Focus Lily.

"Let him down!" I said to James.

"Certainly." He said smiling at me. He gave his wand a jerk and released Snape to fall the good ten feet to the ground.

Where were all the teachers?

Snape clambered to his feet, brandishing his wand. Sirius cried "Locomortor mortis!" rather lazily and Severus was on the ground again, but instead of being in a crumpled heap, this time he was as stiff as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I shouted desperately. Two against one was not fair at all. I pulled out my own wand. If they wanted to fight it would at least be even. James and Sirius gave me wary looks. I wasn't top of my year in Charms for nothing. I could throw a mean hex.

"Ah Evans, don't make me hex you." Potter said gravely.

"Take the curse off him then!" I insisted.

James sighed and quickly muttered the countercurse. "There you go. You're lucky Evans was here Snivellus." He said.

"I don't need help from filthy little mudbloods like her!" Snape said viciously.

I gasped. I felt like I had been kicked in the stomach. All the air escaped my lungs. I hadn't expected this, not from the boy I had defended practically my entire school career. If it weren't for me he would still be hanging in midair, probably displaying a lot more than his smelly underwear to the student body. I blinked and came back down to earth. "Fine." I said coolly. "I wont bother in the future. And I'd wash my pants if I were you, _Snivellus_."

"Apologize to Evans!" James roared, pointing his wand at Snape yet again.

"I don't want _you_ to make him apologize! You're as bad as he is…" I yelled at James.

"What? I'd NEVER call you a – you-know-what!" James cried indignantly.

I didn't care. I hadn't yelled at Potter for a while and bottled up rage was dying to come out. It just needed something to set it off…

"Messing up your hair just because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just _because you can_," I paused, hoping he'd catch the significance of the last three words before continuing. "I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK!" Finishing my proclamation I spun around and hurried back to my spot by the lake ignoring James shouting after me.

I met Remus for prefect duties that night, still seething from the incident.

"How are you friends with that…that…" I sputtered.

"James?" Remus tried to help.

I glared at him. "Honestly, I don't see how you put up with him. He is the most obnoxious, insufferable, and above all insensitive git I have ever had the bloody misfortune to meet!"

Remus sighed and was silent for a moment, peering down a long, dark corridor, trying to find some rule-breakers.

"Lily you may see him like that, but I see him as the most clever, brave, and above all loyal friend I have ever had the bloody fortune to meet." Remus said quietly. "Trust me, there's more to Prongs than meets the eye."

I sniffed. "So I suppose you find making Snivellus suffer amusing?"

"I don't condone it." Remus replied. "But Severus is not a saint either."

"You didn't even try to stop them!" I continued. "You just sat there with your nose in your book. You're a _prefect_ Remus, it's your duty!"

"You know as well as I do that if I told the Headmaster half of what Padfoot and Prongs plan on doing they'd be chucked out of the school." I snorted, but Remus cut me off. "And while you may not find any great loss by that occurrence I rather like having friends."

"I'm your friend Remus." I said sadly.

"And I'm glad." Remus said, smiling at me. "But there are some things you can't help me with."

"And Potter and Black can?" I said, offended.

"As impossible as it sounds, yes." Remus said while opening the door to a broom cupboard. "Ten points from Ravenclaw Stebbins. Now either take your girlfriend somewhere you won't get caught, or refrain from snogging after curfew altogether."

"Why don't you tell them not to do those things?" I asked. "You're their best friend, they listen to you."

"I do." Remus said simply. "I think you've noticed they haven't blown up the Slytherin common room yet. I can't deny them all their fun though. Otherwise they'd stop being Padfoot and Prongs and-" Remus shuddered before saying his next words. "And become honorable members of society. Can you imagine?" He asked scandalized.

I had to chuckle at the look of horror on Remus' face.

"You should really give Prongs a chance Lily." Remus said hesitantly.

My anger rose to the surface. "He told you to say that didn't he? Why that foul, idiotic—"

"He didn't tell me to say anything. You've gained his loyalty Lily—"

"I've gained nothing!"

"Yes you have, even though you've done nothing to deserve it." Remus continued patiently. "I don't know how, but you have. Did you see him when Snape called you a-a thing?"

"Since he was already hexing Severus at the time I hardly find pointing his wand at him loyalty to me." I said briskly.

"He sees something in you Lily, that's why he's doing all this."

"I'll tell you what he sees Lupin. He sees the one girl within this castle that doesn't fall to the ground and worship him when he passes by."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is and you know it. I'm just something that could make his ego inflate even more, if that's possible. I'll never say yes to him! As soon as I do he'll grow tired of me and cast me aside like he's done to every other girl in this school daft enough to fancy him." I finished quietly, finally voicing something that had been bothering me for quite some time.

"First off, he won't. Second off, you fancy James?" Lupin asked, amused.

"Of course not!" I cried in frustration. A little voice piped up in the back of my head, "But why not?"

That's when my doubt of my hatred of Potter started, but it certainly wasn't where it ended.

Exams ended to the great relief of the fifth and seventh years and soon it was the end of term feast. Much to my delight Gryffindor won the house cup. Hestia, Marlene, Dorcas, and I shouted ourselves hoarse. Recently there had been stories of some nutter Dark Wizard gathering followers and it felt good to be happy over such a trivial reason.

Victorious, we made our way up to Gryffindor Tower and raced to our dorm. We stayed up until two in the morning enjoying our last night of fifth year and lamenting how it would be three months before seeing each other again. Content, I slipped into a peaceful sleep.

For the second year in a row on my last day at Hogwarts I woke to laughter coming from my window. I opened my eyes a crack. Sure enough, Dorcas, Hestia and Marlene were pointing and laughing at the grounds.

"Again?" I moaned.

I took the heightened volume of their laughter to mean yes. Grumbling I got up and quickly slipped my robes on. Potter wasn't getting the satisfaction of seeing me in my night things again. I walked over to the window and looked out. Again, in ten-foot high letters made from lilies was a message for me.

**_L_** IS FOR LIVER. EVANS, YOU'RE LIKE MY LIVER, I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU.

**_I_** IS FOR IDIOTIC, WHICH YOU THINK I AM RIGHT NOW. YOU'RE RIGHT LILY, I'M AN IDIOT, AN IDIOT IN LOVE WITH YOU

**_L_** IS FOR LIGHT. YOU ARE THE LIGHT OF MY LIFE LILY EVANS. YOUR SCREAMS OF "**POTTER!**" BRIGHTEN MY DAYS AND NIGHTS.

**_Y_** IS FOR YOU, MY LIVER, MY LIGHT, AND THE ONLY GIRL I'D BE AN IDIOT FOR

SO HOW ABOUT NOW? WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME NOW?

FROM YOUR DEVOTED ADMIERER, JAMES (PRONGS) POTTER

**_E_** IS FOR EVIL, WHICH YOU'LL BE IF YOU DON'T SAY YES TO PRONGS AFTER THIS. DO YOU REALIZE HOW MANY DETENTIONS WE GOT FOR DOING THIS LAST TIME?

**_V_** IS FOR **VERY MANY**.

**_A_** IS FOR YOUR ASS, WHICH PRONGS TELLS ME IS QUITE LOVELY

**_N_** IS FOR NEXT YEAR, WHEN I'M SURE WE'LL BE DOING THIS ALL OVER AGAIN

**_S_** IS FOR SIRIUS BECAUSE I'M AMAZING

FROM PRONGS' FRIEND, ACCOMPISE IN THIS PRANK, BUT NOT A FELLOW ADMIRERER (THAT'S RIGHT LADIES, I'M AVAILABLE—MEET ME IN MY COMPARTMENT ON THE TRAIN RIDE HOME), SIRIUS (PADFOOT) BLACK

Potter and Black were standing below the proclamation, James looking thoroughly angry with Black for his addition.

"Potter!" I screamed from my window.

"Yes?" He called back expectantly.

"No!" And with that I slammed the window shut and turned back to my now silent friends. "I can't believe he called me a liver." I said finally, and they dissolved into more giggles.

**A/N:** Pull out OoTP, Lily really does pause after she says "just because you can". Well, there's a dash after it, but I take it as a pause. Please tell me what you think, and if you have any advice. **Thank you for reading!**


	4. Sixth Year: Part One

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait for the update people, but I was at the beach! It was fun. Anyway this is the Angry!Everyone chapter. Great fun. Great fun.

Let me say, I've found the way to get lots of reviews! Just leave a long space between updates! How many was it? 18 I think. Wow. Thank you so much. All your reviews make me so happy, I have a huge stupid smile on my face when I read them. But chapter three's reviewer award (which I've just started, basically, the best review from that chapter) goes to levisrictusias. Wow. I think you made me blush. But again, all your reviews made me sooooo happy. It was a tough choice.

And to all you people reading without reviewing—I know you're there! I have a hit counter now. (Insert evil laugh here) It's ok if you don't review, I completely understand, but if you have an opinion, thought, comment, criticism, _please_ tell me. I like knowing people are being entertained, and I especially like when people help me improve my writing.

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to someone else. Except the plot. That's all me. At least I think it is…

Predictably Potter and I kept in touch over the summer, same as last year, in the form of Potter sending me letters extolling my virtues and me sending hastily scribbled rejections.

"If nothing else, he's persistent." I mused to the owl who delivered James' most recent letter.

It gave a soft hoot in response as I tied my refusal (_No! Now leave me alone!_) to it's leg.

I was granted a reprieve from his letters for roughly a week when the owl showed up yet again.

Dear Evans, 

If (and we're talking a purely hypothetical situation here) by some natural disaster we were left as the last two people on the entire Earth; and I'm only concerned for the species here, this is not for my benefit; well, would you continue the human race with me?

_Yours,_

_James_

I quickly sent the owl back with my reply.

_Potter-_

_All good things must come to an end._

_-Evans_

That year King's Cross was two times as bad as normal. Apparently Black ran away from home to the Potters' house Merlin, I don't know how Mr. and Mrs. Potter can deal with those two day in and day out.

I had to introduce Black to my parents who, of course, were instantly charmed by him.

I swear I'm adopted.

While Black was busy winning my parents over Potter began talking to me.

"So Lily—"

"Evans." I said sharply.

"Evans then." He continued. "How was your summer?"

"Tolerable. That is, except for some moronic fool sending me owl after owl." I shot at him.

"Oh, but I'm sure he's a very attractive and good-hearted moronic fool." James said smoothly.

"I beg to differ." I mumbled.

With that our conversation was interrupted by Black bounding up to James and grabbing his arm saying, "Oh Prongsie-poo, won't you help me through the barrier as well? Or is that a task you reserve solely for Evans here?"

"Black, you know as well as Potter, that if I had any choice at all in the matter I would not have to be 'helped' through the barrier by anyone." I growled.

"But, luckily for me, you don't." James said smiling, as he took my hand. "Good-bye Mr. and Mrs. Evans!"

"Bye James!" My mother called, looking enamored.

"Take care of my little girl!" My father said, clapping him on the back.

"Don't worry, I will." James said, winking at him. My father chuckled, and I opened my mouth in indignation.

We crossed through the barrier and I squirmed out of his grip. "What did you do to my parents?" I demanded to know.

"Nothing." James said, looking surprised.

"Oh come off it." I said. "You must have cast some spell on them, they couldn't actually like you."

"Believe it or not Evans, you seem to be the only person immune to my charm. But don't worry, you won't be for long." James finished, eyes twinkling.

"Give up." I said shortly and ran off to find my friends.

A few weeks after Halloween Remus and I were doing our Prefect rounds, only to find Black and Potter in the middle of booby trapping the trophy room. I wanted to write up a request for expulsion, but Remus said as long as there was no trace of the prank or them in five minutes he would let them off the hook. I was seething from this abuse of his power ten minutes later when we were walking around the dungeons and Remus turned to me.

"Why do you hate Prongs?" he asked me seriously.

I raised my eyebrows. "Do you really have to ask? I would think it was obvious."

Remus continued to give me a blank stare.

"Third year!" I exclaimed. "I'm glad that at least one of us has forgotten about it."

As soon as the words came out of my mouth Remus swore loudly. I stared at him in shock. I had never heard him swear before.

"Lily." He began hesitantly. "It's my fault you hate James."

"Rubbish Remus." I dismissed the thought with a wave of my hand. "He was the prat, not you."

"Maybe so." He continued slowly. "But I was the reason for his prat-like behavior."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "I mean I was…rather taken with you in third year. When Padfoot found out you fancied Prongs we did everything in our power to make James as un-fancyable as possible." Remus paused, searching my face, trying to read my reaction. "It was wrong, I know. I should have simply told you how I felt. It's my fault you hate James."

"No its not." I said briskly, brushing his allegation off. "You didn't make Potter go along with the foolhardy plan."

"Lily give him a chance." Remus pleaded. "Please, for me?"

"I'm sorry Remus." I said softly. "Potter had his chance and he blew it."

"And he's spent the last three years trying to make up for it!" Remus shot angrily at me. "When are you going to get rid of the stupid chip on your shoulder and forgive him?"

"When he stops being a git." I snapped back, my temper flaring as well.

"He _has_ stopped being a git to you Lily! He treats you like gold! He worships the ground you walk on!" Remus was yelling now.

"I don't bloody care that he's stopped being a git to me! Look how he treats those he doesn't deem a threat! Look how he treats the Hufflepuffs, Severus, even Peter! So what if he respects me? The only reason he does is because he knows I could jinx him into next week!" I screamed back.

"That's not true. You don't see the way he looks at you Lily—"

"Like a dog looks at a piece of meat I'm guessing."

"He genuinely cares about you! As hard as you try to discourage it, ignore it, or deny it, the fact remains that James is crazy about you and he's not going to give up anytime soon!" Remus was shouting as he advanced towards me and it scared me. I had never seen him lose his temper like this before. He was usually the calm one, the Marauders' rock, their anchor. Now he was towering over me looking as impulsive and hotheaded as Potter or Black.

"Remus? Lily?"

Remus and I looked at each other fearfully and slowly turned to face Dumbledore's voice.

"Yes professor?" Remus squeaked.

"I was simply wondering what the disturbance was about. Lily and yourself aren't typically the ones to get into screaming contests. I believe that is Lily and James' domain." Dumbledore turned his twinkling eyes on me. I saw a smile twitch on the side of his mouth before he spoke again. "May I ask what the argument was about?"

"Potter." I grumbled, not wanting to meet Dumbledore's eyes.

"Ah. I should have guessed." Dumbledore said, stroking his beard.

"Professor." Remus said quickly, hoping to get Dumbledore on his side. "Tell Lily its unhealthy to hold a grudge for so long. Tell her she should forgive James, that she should at least give him a chance!"

"Professor." I said through gritted teeth. "Tell Remus it is unhealthy to pry into someone else's life like this. Tell him he should apologize to me, that he should tell James to give up already!"

Dumbledore smiled at the two of us glaring at each other.

"It is all up to you Lily." He said slowly and I shot a smug smile at Remus. "But let me say this." My smile disappeared. "Anyone can hate, it's the easiest thing in the world to do; but to love and be loved, that is truly remarkable."

And with that he turned on his heel and sauntered down the corridor, humming to himself.

Albus Dumbledore is a nutter.

Rolling my eyes I turned to face Remus who had an expression of utmost smugness on his face.

"What?" I snapped.

"As if you don't know." Remus smiled evilly.

"Nope, sorry." I said quickly, and began to walk away.

"Dumbledore's on my side, Dumbledore's on my side, Dumbledore's on my side." Remus began singing, while dancing in a circle around me.

I looked at him in distaste. "And to think, I respected you."

In the weeks following there was more and more talk of a wizard named Voldemort gathering followers he was calling Death Eaters. He sounded mental to me. Mental, yet terrifying. There was news of killing, muggle baiting, and "purification of the wizarding race", a.k.a. get rid of everyone except purebloods. It caused a fair few rows between Black and his cousins, Bellatrix and Narcissa, who are both in Slytherin. I almost felt sorry for Black. Bellatrix and Narcissa were _awful_ to him. They kept going on about how much he shamed the family, and how he better watch his back.

It escalated to a shouting match at the feast on Christmas Eve.

"Stop causing Auntie so much pain Sirius! Why don't you just do us all a favor and kill yourself?" Bellatrix spat at Black.

"As if you ever thought for a moment for something besides your own selfish skin." Sirius growled back.

Narcissa then distracted Sirius. Dorcas, Marlene, Hestia, Peter, and Remus were having heated discussions with Snape, Lestrange, Dolohov, and Rookwood, I stood alone, watching James argue with Bellatrix.

"Just run off to dear Voldie and tell him Padfoot isn't begging to join like the rest of you power-hungry vultures." James shot at Bellatrix.

"You just wait Potter." Bellatrix said with malice. "You just wait and see."

"You really don't scare me, you know that right? In fact, according to your idiotic master I'm perfect. Unfortunately that puts me in the same category as you lunatics." James rolled his eyes. "But then again, I suppose that's an occupational hazard of being pure-blood."

"You're nothing but a blood traitor Potter. Your family will be one of the first to go when the Dark Lord begins his rein." Bellatrix's eyes glinted evilly.

"I'm quivering in fear Belle darling, really I am." Potter said sarcastically. "I'd like to see you try to hurt me or my family. My parents are two of the most highly skilled Aurors out there, and, let's face it, I beat you in every class."

Bellatrix spotted me.

"And what if I attack your precious Mudblood?"

James whipped his head around, caught sight of me and instinctively stepped in front of me.

"Yes, I believe I've found your weakness Potter." Bellatrix cackled evilly. "_Her_ parents can't protect her if someone were to call during the summer holidays now can they?"

I tried to make my way around James and give Bellatrix a piece of my mind. James felt me move and grabbed my wrists, keeping me hidden behind him.

"I'll protect her." James said roughly.

Bellatrix let out another bone-chilling cackle. "Oh I'd like to see you try Potter. I'd like to see you try."

"Bellatrix, no one here is scared of you." Sirius said patronizingly, watching Narcissa run off to the Slytherin common room crying.

"Everyone to your dormitories." Professor McGonagall's sharp voice cut off Bellatrix's retort to Sirius' comment. "Now." She said menacingly when no one moved.

Hestia, Marlene, Dorcas, Peter, Remus, and Sirius all made their way up to the common room, winding down from the altercation. James held me back.

"What did you do that for?" I asked angrily. "You acted like I was incapable of handling myself. I beat her in every class as well!"

"I know." James said. "I just don't want her to have a reason to hurt you. If you get her mad she has a reason to hurt you."

"You made it seem like I was scared of her or something!" I said. "I'm not scared of her, or any of her friends!"

"I know you're not." James sighed. "And that scares me."

"What?"

"I don't' want you to get hurt Lily! I can't handle that!" James said in a strained voice.

I couldn't help it. I was touched. We walked the rest of the way in silence, but once we reached the portrait hole I said softly, "Thank you, but I can take care of myself James."

"No you can't. You need me." James said, grabbing my shoulders. "You can't be with the muggles this summer. You need to be with wizards who can protect you if Bellatrix tries anything."

I shrugged off his arms and climbed through the portrait hole, stopping at the entrance of the common room for him to catch up.

"'The muggles' _are my parents_!" I said angrily. "What if Bellatrix goes after my family? Sure I'm safe, but what about them?"

"I care about _you_ Lily." James said urgently.

"You don't care about my family then? You have them wrapped around your little finger and you don't care about them? Is that what you do to everyone? Get them to like you and then not give a damn about their feelings, about their safety?"

"Lily!" Marlene hissed urgently.

"What?" I cried, rounding on her.

Wordlessly, she pointed at the ceiling above James and me. I looked where she was pointing.

"No." I said firmly. "No. No. No."

"Is that what I think it is?" James said elated.

"No. No way. I refuse." I said as I made to move away from James, out from under the mistletoe.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Evans." Black said lazily.

"What do you mean?" I growled.

"I mean Remus and I have hexed that mistletoe." Black replied, standing up from his spot on the couch and stretching. "If you step away without kissing Prongs here—and we're talking a real kiss, none of this on the hand or on the cheek business—some rather…unfortunate things shall happen to you."

"As brilliant as you and Remus may perceive yourselves to be Black, I am not top of our year in Charms for nothing. I can undo practically any hex you throw at me." I said scathingly.

"Practically any, and any are two very different things Lily. I wouldn't risk this if I were you." Remus spoke up softly.

I turned back to James. The euphoria from earlier had ebbed away, and he was looking somber. "You don't have to kiss me you know. I'm sure we could figure out the countercurse…somehow."

As he stared seriously into my eyes a strange feeling stirred in the bottom of my stomach. And then I realized something I will deny until the day I die. I was _curious_. I wanted to kiss James. I wanted to find out what it felt like. He was after all, rumored to be the second best kisser in Hogwarts, after Black of course.

"Oh what the hell." I grumbled. "Merry Christmas James." And with that I looked up at him expectantly.

"Wh-What?" James gasped. "Are you seriously going to let me…but why?"

"If these dolts," I jerked my head towards Black and Remus, "have actually cursed this plant so well we can't find the countercurse…well let's just say I don't want to take the risk."

"And," I added in an undertone so only James could hear. "Because I can."

James smiled at me. "Well, when you put it that way…" He whispered back and began to lean towards me.

We bumped noses. Potter swore against my mouth before actually touching his lips to mine. He held my hands as he kissed me and I had no idea it was possible for a person's palms to be sweating that much. My hands were soaked with his perspiration. Needless to say, it wasn't what I was expecting.

He pulled away quickly, unable to meet my eyes.

"That's it?" I asked incredulously.

"Look Lily, I'm sorry. Just give me another shot?" He smiled weakly at me.

"Oh, is this just another one of your schemes? Are we supposed to have 'practice' sessions now so you can perfect your snogging?" I spat at him, enraged.

"No Lily, that's not it at all." James said desperately.

"I suppose you knew about this whole plan? Wait, what am I saying? Knew about it? You probably organized it! You made me go through that door at the same time as you! You only wanted to be able to feel me up as your Christmas present!" I shouted, angry tears threatening to overflow.

"Lily, that's not true. I didn't have any idea Padfoot and Moony planned this. You have to trust me." He pleaded. He put his hands on either side of my face and looked concernedly into my eyes. "Please don't cry. Please don't."

I slapped his hands away. "I can do whatever I bloody want!"

"Don't cry." He continued to beg. "I can deal with you thinking I'm a terrible kisser, but you crying is just too much."

"Ha!" I cried dryly. "As if you've ever cared for anyone except yourself. You just don't want me to tell all the girls what a horrible kisser you are!"

"It's not usually like that." He mumbled. "I'm usually quite good. I promise."

"Oh I'm sure." I said sarcastically and began to make my way to the girls' stairs.

"It's different with you Lily." He cried frantically after me. "It always has been."

"You're right James." I turned and replied scathingly. "I'm not fooled by your smooth talk and empty promises. I see you for what you really are, a lying, manipulative, conceited, foul boy who only cares that he gets what he wants. You don't even know what you want James! You don't really want me! You just want the idea of me, the idea of the unattainable. You don't even really care about me. You don't even know anything about me!"

"Well, that's not from lack of trying, now is it?" For the first time James yelled at me. "I don't know why, but you won't let me in! Why do you hate me so much?"

"You mean Remus didn't tell you?" I asked quietly, slowly deflating. I turned to Remus who was shaking his head.

"Didn't tell me what?" James shouted, turning to his friend.

"Third year!" I screamed at him. "Third year you stupid, idiotic—"

"Merlin Lily, would you give that a rest?" James roared back. "I was an imbecile in third year I admit, but I like to think I've matured a bit since age thirteen!"

"You were _awful_ to me! How am I supposed to forget that?" I shouted back, voice cracking.

"Because of _him_!" James pointed an accusatory finger at Remus. "Or did precious Lupin leave that out of the conversation? Mate, don't tell me you still fancy her? That you're feeding her lies to make her still hate me!"

Remus sat speechless. James began advancing towards him.

"STOP IT!" I bellowed. "Remus told me he used to fancy me, he told me everything!"

"He couldn't have told you everything!" James yelled at me. "Because only Padfoot knows everything!"

"Leave me out of this." Black said quickly, throwing up his hands.

"_I_ fancied you in third year Lily. However, when Moony here told us about his little infatuation I agreed to help him, convinced this was only a passing fancy. You have no idea how hard it was to do those things to you."

I snorted. "You seemed to handle it with ease."

"But because I _cared about someone besides myself_ I put my feelings on the back burner to help my friend. I'm not expecting you to forget this Lily, but forgive me. Please. Stop holding this enormous grudge."

"Liar!" I screamed. "LIAR!"

"What?" He said, flabbergasted.

"I'm not falling for it Potter!" I shouted, beside myself with anger.

"Falling for what?" Potter screamed back. "It's the truth!"

We glared at each other as the clock struck twelve.

"Happy Christmas everyone!" Black cried merrily.

"Shut up Black!" Potter and I roared in unison as we both stomped off to our respective dormitories.

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter is the second half of sixth year. Again if you have an opinion, comment, thought, or criticism, please let me know. But above all, **thank you for reading!**


	5. Padfoot's Big Mistake

**A/N: **I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot. I didn't mean to imply that I would do another slow update. Quite the contrary. I had every intention of updating the next day. But then life went CRAZY! Fitting in soccer camp, church, showers, and sleep…it's stressful. Here's the deal though. I leave for a church retreat Sunday. I don't get back till the day HBP comes out (I've told my parents HBP needs to be in the car when they pick me up). Therefore, I need to get all of this posted by Sunday. Good luck to me. Sorry this chapter is short, but I wanted to give you guys something, _and_ I wanted sleep. Sorry if it's absolute crap.

Wow…thanks for the reviews. Wow. What's it up to now? Geez, I don't even think I can count that high! You guys are amazing. Truly amazing.

**Disclaimer:** Is it mine? Is the sky fuchsia?

"He hates me doesn't he?"

Remus looked up at me. We were finishing up our rounds on the seventh floor and, until now, had worked in silence.

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked, not meeting my eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about Remus." I said slowly.

Remus sighed and continued to stare at his shoes. "He says he does."

"Oh." I said softly, surprised at how this news affected me. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach, not elation. I had an inclination to sit down with my head in my hands wondering where I screwed up, not the urge to dance around the castle singing.

"But." Remus continued. "You say you hate Prongs."

We walked the rest of the way to the portrait hole in silence. Remus said the password then turned to me. "I don't feel well Lily. Tell Sirius, James, or Peter I went to the Hospital Wing please."

"Sure." I said as I climbed through.

When I looked around the common room I only saw one Marauder--Peter. He was sitting alone at a table, his books spread all around him, his quill hovering over the parchment. He looked pale, and a few beads of sweat were on his brow. His face was screwed up and as I moved closer I could see the hand holding his quill was shaking.

"Having some difficulty with Transfiguration?" I asked sympathetically when I reached him.

Peter's head shot up and he almost fell out of his chair. "What? Transforming? I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not transforming, Prongs isn't transforming, Padfoot isn't transforming, and Moony…Moony is _definitely_ not transforming." Peter said all of this very fast.

I stared at him dumbfounded. Peter laughed nervously.

"Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing Peter." I said cautiously. "That's where Remus is, he said—"

"He's there _already?_" Peter exclaimed. "But! But! It's not supposed to happen yet!" He lept out of his seat and swiveled around to face the window overlooking the dark grounds. "Where's Prongs?" He said frantically as he turned to face me again. "Prongs Lily, I have to find Prongs!"

"Peter, I really think you should see Madame—"

"Prongs!" Peter's face lit up as James appeared behind me.

"What Wormtail?" James said, uncomfortable in my presence.

Peter shot a glance at me, then continued. "Padfoot told Snape."

"What?" James croaked.

"Padfoot told Snape that Moony's a—"

James sprang over to Peter and clapped a hand over his mouth. "I gathered that much you idiot!" James paused, a look of horror coming over his face. "Oh no. Oh no. He didn't tell him how to follow…"

Peter nodded.

"Has he gone MAD?" James erupted. "Does he not realize? Come on Peter, we have to stop the bastard before he gets himself _and_ Snivellus killed."

James sprinted up to their room, all but knocking me over as he passed. When he remerged, the front of his robes unusually lumpy, I was positioned, blocking the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked brightly.

"None of your business Evans." James said harshly. "Now move!"

"It's after curfew! You're not allowed out this late." I continued, still maddeningly cheerful, knowing it would annoy James to no end.

"I…don't…care." James said, teeth clenched.

"Oh, but I do." I retorted with a smile on my face. "You see James, it is my duty as Prefect to—"

"Lily! I don't have time to play games!" James said desperately. "This is serious!"

The uneasy look in his eyes made me drop my façade. "What's going on?" I asked curtly.

"Damn it Lily, stop wasting my time! Get out of the way you silly girl! There isn't time for this!" James tried to push me aside.

I pulled out my wand. "Either tell me or take me with you."

"No Lily!" James cried hysterically. "Merlin, you've told me no enough times, you think by now you'd know what it meant! Now MOVE!"

I was taken aback and James took the opportunity to push me out of the way. He hurried out of the portrait hole. I regained my senses and followed him.

I gasped as I saw what he was pulling out of the front of his robes. "You have an invisibility cloak?"

James looked up at me again. "Lily, you're not coming with me!" He said angrily.

"Why _not_?" I asked, stomping my foot in frustration.

James' expression softened as he gazed at me for a moment. "I can't let you get hurt." He said quietly, and then disappeared under the cloak.

"James!" I yelled, searching the corridor in vain. "James!"

A voice somewhere to my right answered. "Go back to the common room Lily, don't come out. I need you to stay safe."

"Are you ever going to tell me what's going on?" I pleaded, looking down the empty hall.

The voice answered again, closer this time. "Perhaps someday. That is, if you ever give me a chance to have an actual conversation with you.

I gaped at the comment, and then felt a kiss on my cheek. A kiss so soft I'm not sure if it was real or if I simply imagined it. With that I turned and climbed back through the portrait hole.

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I desperately need sleep. I'll have another chapter up tomorrow, hopefully finishing up sixth year, probably at least starting seventh year.

I know Sirius didn't tell Snape what Lupin was, that he just told him to follow Lupin down the Womping Willow, but I'm counting on the fact that Pettigrew is hysterical.

**Thank you for reading!**


	6. Forgiveness

**A/N:** I'M SORRY! I know I said this would be a long chapter and I would finish out sixth year, but I didn't. I apologize, and it just goes to show you shouldn't believe everything you read. Unless, of course, JKR wrote it. Haha, just kidding, I'm not _that_ obsessed. Thanks for those of you who reviewed and I will write up a storm tomorrow, I'm just exhausted tonight.

**Disclaimer: **It's all someone else's

I sat up in the common room with Peter waiting for James to return. Peter went up to bed around one and I fell asleep on top of my essay on antidotes around three. James still hadn't come back.

"Lily."

A voice was speaking gently into my ear and someone was shaking me lightly.

"Lily! Lily wake up."

I groaned an opened my eyes. Marlene was standing over me looking frightened. "Lily you never came to bed last night, we were so worried! Where were you? What have you been doing?" A look of sudden realization spread across her face. "Lily _Evans_! I never would have thought you would be the first! So, who's the guy?"

I didn't comprehend what Marlene said. "James." I mumbled. "James."

Marlene's jaw dropped open. "_James_? Are you serious? What, did he force you or something, because if he did, I swear Lils, I kick his—"

"Where's James?" I asked urgently. "Where's James?" I grabbed Marlene's arm. "Where is he? He could be hurt!"

"Since when do you care whether James gets hurt or not?" Marlene was looking at me like I had suddenly sprouted another head. "Who are you and what have you done with Lily?"

"I _am_ Lily!" I said impatiently while Marlene felt my forehead for signs of a fever. "And we need to find—"

I could hear the faint sounds of James yelling. With a squeak I pulled Marlene with me behind an armchair in the corner.

"Lily!" Marlene cried. "Why are we hiding?"

"We're going to eavesdrop." I whispered back.

"On who?" Marlene hissed. "It's five o'clock on a Saturday morning, no one else is awake!"

"Shush!" I said as the portrait hole slammed.

"Why Black? Why? Why did you do it? Please actually tell us now instead of just dodging the question like in Dumbledore's office!" James had lowered his voice, not wanting to wake the entire house.

Remus moved into sight and sunk into the couch in front of the dying fire, his head in his hands, saying nothing. Black came and flopped into the chair beside Remus, looking livid. James sat down beside Remus gingerly and hesitantly placed a hand on his back in a consoling manner. Remus shied away at the contact and scooted farther away from James. James looked at him in pity and then turned angrily to Black.

"Well?" He asked heatedly.

"Snape's a git." Sirius growled at James.

"So _what_? That was such a cowardly thing to do, I can't believe…"

"Oh like you haven't thought about it." Sirius spat at James. "Evans isn't around Potter, you don't need to pretend to act so noble—"

"Keep Lily out of this." James said slowly.

"Snape, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lestrange, they won't leave me alone James! I just couldn't take it any more!" Sirius whined.

"So you sunk to their level?" James said in disbelief. "You used your friend? You lied, you almost _killed_ someone." He paused, shaking his head. "Merlin Sirius as much as you hate Snape there is no excuse for showing a complete disregard for his life!"

Sirius was ignoring James. Instead he was looking at Remus. "Moony…you forgive me right? I'm sorry Moony. Really, I am."

Remus raised his head from his hands, tears in his eyes. "I could have killed someone. I trusted you. I trusted you with my secret and you told _Snape_ of all people. You know what I'm like. I could have killed someone." Remus said in a hollow voice.

"I didn't tell Snape you're a werewolf." Sirius mumbled.

I heard a sharp intake of breath from Marlene. My head was spinning. Remus was a werewolf? But…how? Wait, I had Prefect patrols with him almost every night, what if he…transformed during our rounds? How could Dumbledore let him go to school here? Through all these thoughts I barely heard Remus' next words.

"Oh yes, by the time he found that out he'd be dead!" Remus said weakly. "I need to go to bed." He stood up abruptly, turned, and climbed the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

Sirius and James watched him leave. A few moments later James stood up roughly.

"I'm going for a walk." He said and left, not making eye contact with Black.

Sirius sat, staring at the glowing embers in the fire for a few more minutes before going to his bed as well.

Marlene and I extracted ourselves from our hiding spot.

"I had no idea." Marlene said softly.

"Nor did I." I replied. "Look, I'm going to find Potter."

"Why?" Marlene asked, perplexed.

"I don't know. Because I can." I said, and ran out the portrait hole.

How did James suddenly lose his uncanny ability to appear wherever I was? I tried to avoid him for years with no success, and now, the one time I look for him, he's disappeared! Think Lily. Think, think, think. If you were James where would you go?

…

Nothing? Thank you keen, inquisitive mind for your assistance.

Where would he be? Come on, do you know nothing about this boy? He's only been obsessed with you for the past three years…you have to know _something_ about him!

Quidditch.

Of course.

I reached the Quidditch pitch and could see James soaring in circles around the giant goalposts. Gathering as much air as I could, I shouted as loudly as possible, "JAMES!"

He glanced down at me, but continued flying.

"JAMES!" I cried again. "JAMES I HEARD YOU IN THE COMMON ROOM!"

James paused in his flight pattern and suddenly pointed his broom towards me. He dove, flat against the broom, gathering speed, spiraling, hurtling towards the ground. I covered my eyes, not wanting to see the inevitable crash.

It didn't come. Instead I heard James' strained voice.

"You heard?"

I nodded silently.

Sighing, he sunk down to the ground. Tentatively I sat beside him.

"Why did it have to be Padfoot? If I lose him I'm not losing a friend as much as I'm losing a part of myself. Sometimes I just think we're extensions of each other. Why did he have to be so _stupid_?" James said, pounding his fist against the ground.

"I-I-I don't know." I stuttered. "You need to forgive him I suppose."

"So this is what rock bottom feels like." James said, a slight glimmer of the usual mischievous spark back in his eye. "Lily Evans is telling me to forgive someone. At least I didn't send you on a quest to tango with a fully grown werewolf."

I smiled at him, feeling like the biggest hypocrite in the world. "Yes, I can at least be grateful for that."

"I really am sorry for third year Lily." James said softly, squeezing my hand.

I took a deep breath. "No, I'm sorry James. I should have forgiven you years ago. But thank you for apologizing…again. I forgive you."

"Really?" James breathed.

"Really." I responded.

**A/N:** (_Ducks things being thrown at screen._) Like I said, I'm sorry! Really! I know it's awful, but I am _so_ tired. I'll be better tomorrow…hopefully. **Thank you for reading!**


	7. The Sixth Year Saga Comes To An End

**A/N:** Well thank you to the few who were able to review the last chapter before I cranked this one out. We actually finish sixth year! Yay! So you know what that means…seventh year is coming up! Dun dun dun! So is the end of this fic. That's right, by tomorrow, or perhaps even very late tonight, we will have reached the end of the road. It's been fun guys. Thanks for all your support! I CAN'T WAIT 'TILL HBP!

POLL QUESTION: Who do YOU think the HBP is? My money's on Tonks cause I'm weird like that. But I've also thought Hagrid, and my friend is convinced it's Lupin. But enough about my crazy theories, I want to know what YOU think.

**Disclaimer:** It's not mine.

James took my advice and forgave Sirius. However, it took a few months for their relationship to return to its normal level. Remus was faster to forgive Sirius than James, perhaps because he simply wanted things to return to normal.

But things would never be the same again.

The revelation about Remus caused my group of friends and the Marauders to join forces. Dorcas and Hestia were informed of Remus' secret, and we were all told of the many precautions Dumbledore took to ensure the safety of Hogwarts students during the full moon.

It would have been strange to the outside observer. Suddenly pranks from the Marauders were kept to a minimum, Sirius and James could barely make eye contact without baring their teeth at each other, Dorcas Meadowes, Hestia Jones, Marlene McKinnon, and Lily Evans were voluntarily spending time with Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and James Potter, and James stopped asking me out.

That's right. Ever since I forgave him James didn't even allude to having more than platonic feelings towards me. I won't lie and say I missed it, but it was just…odd. Did he really give up on me so easily?

Oh well. Like I said, I don't care.

That's why I said yes when Ryan Hopkins, a Ravenclaw Prefect in our year, asked me to Hogsmeade.

"Lily?" James asked me at lunch the next day. "Why is the Ravenclaw Keeper staring at you?"

"What?" I said bemused, looking up from my Transfiguration homework. "Who's that?"

"Its what's-his-name, the guy I score about fifteen goals against every time we play them." James said, trying hard to connect face with name.

"I believe Prongs is talking about Ryan." Remus said simply, not looking up from his Arithmancy book.

"Oh. Is he really staring at me?" I asked blushing slightly. "Don't look now!" I added urgently, a split-second after Dorcas' Marlene's and Hestia's heads whirled around to stare at the Ravenclaw table.

"Yes." They said at once, and began giggling.

"Why are you ok with Ryan Rubbish-at-Quidditch Hopkins staring at you?" James said, tensing up.

"Maybe because they're going to Hogsmeade together." Marlene said wickedly. "And if you ask me, by the end of that trip Ryan will have done a lot more than just stare."

"Marlene!" I hissed. "Shut up! We're only going as friends!"

"Lily." Sirius cut in. "How many girls have I gone to Hogsmeade with 'just as friends'?"

"I don't know Sirius." I replied dryly. "I don't keep tabs on your sordid affairs."

"What does sordid mean?" Sirius asked, taken aback.

"Demonstrating the worst aspects of human nature, for example, immorality, selfishness, and greed." Remus supplied in a bored tone.

"You are hopeless Moony." Sirius said gravely, shaking his head. "Moving on however, how many of those 'just friends' girls did I end up not snogging James?"

"None." James completed, shooting daggers at Ryan, who was suddenly very interested in his lunch.

"Exactly." Sirius finished with relish. "Meaning…wait, I knew I had a point."

"Meaning you think Lily and Ryan will become more than just friends on this visit to Hogsmeade." Hestia offered.

"That sounds about right." Sirius said, mouth full of food.

"But Lily doesn't want that, right Lily?" James asked, turning to me.

"I don't know." I said thoughtfully, smiling at Ryan. "I mean he certainly is smart."

"I'm smarter." James said indignantly.

"Good at quidditch."

"I'm better."

"Handsome."

"Lily, if you honestly think anyone can compete with my good looks you're mental."

"I'll have to object on that one Prongs my friend." Sirius interrupted. "I mean, look at me."

James rolled his eyes at Sirius. "Lily, we're playing them in quidditch tomorrow. Watch the game, and then tell me if you honestly think he's a good quidditch player."

"I don't care if he's a good quidditch player!" I said in frustration. "He's a nice person I'd like to get to know better! That's all!"

"You're not going to make it your game plan to hit bludgers at him continually, are you?" Marlene asked James nervously.

"That's not a bad idea." James said slowly, beginning to trace diagrams on his napkin. "If we used that attacking formation, and then Shacklebolt came through and…" He mumbled to himself.

"No." I said sharply, pointing my wand at him. "Don't you dare hurt him James."

He looked at my wand warily. "Lily, you don't want to do that."

"I could. I have better jinxes than you do James and you know it." I said.

"And I have better hexes than you Lily." James said simply, then added, "And better hexes _and_ jinxes than Hopkins."

"His name is _Ryan_." I said threateningly.

"He's hopeless." James said emphatically. "I beat him in everything! Merlin, _Peter_ could probably Keep better than him!"

"Oh, are you talking about Slytherin's Keeper?" A deep voice came from behind me.

James and I booth spun around to face Ryan smiling at me.

James snarled. "No, actually we were talking about—"

"Hi Ryan." I said, grinning.

"Hey." He replied. "Well I have to go to Ancient Runes. I just stopped by to say hi."

"That was very nice of you." I said, and Ryan's cheeks turned a light pink.

"Yes. You're quite the saint." James said bitterly. "Bye then."

On Saturday James zealously scored no less than twenty-one goals on Ryan, who was hit with Bludgers thirty-seven times.

While the rest of Gryffindor was celebrating winning the Quidditch Cup for the fourth year in a row I visited Ryan in the Hospital Wing. He told me weakly that he just didn't things were working out between us.

It's needless to say that after that display of James' protective streak males avoided me like the plague.

Surprisingly it didn't bother me that much. Of course I minded, but I didn't feel the need to castrate James. In fact, there were some incidents when I found it…dare I say, endearing.

That was unexpected.

The end of term came too quickly. Soon it was our last day of sixth year and finally there was something that seemed familiar. For the third time I was roused by uncontrollable laughter. Shuffling blearily over to the window I saw why.

WE'RE BACK!

EVANS, EVANS, EVANS, LILY EVANS.

GO OUT WITH ME PLEASE

IT'S NOT LIKE I'M GOING BALD

OR INFESTED WITH FLEAS

MY LIFE COULD DO WITH FILLING WITH SOME INTERESTING STUFF

WITHOUT YOU IT'S BARE AND FULL OF AIR

DEAD FLIES AND BITS OF FLUFF

SO JUST SAY YES ALREADY

BECAUSE I LIKE YOU A LOT

I'VE DONE MY BEST

YOU DO THE REST

AND REALIZE THE GREAT THING YOU'VE GOT!

WELL EVANS, I HAVE TO SAY MY WORK SPEAKS FOR ITSELF.

-JAMES

WHY DO I CONTINUE TO GO ALONG WITH THESE HALF-WITTED PROCLAMATIONS? WHY? BEFORE YOU'RE SWEPT AWAY AT THE FACT PRONGS COULD ACTUALLY RHYME WORDS I MUST POINT OUT THAT IT'S A BLATANT RIP-OFF OF THE SCHOOL SONG. YOU KNOW THAT ONE DUMBLEDORE MADE US SING AT THE WELCOME FEAST IN FIRST YEAR AND WE NEVER HEARD AGAIN? YEAH, PRONGS JUST SWITCHED AROUND THE WORDS SOME. PATHETIC REALLY. HE CAN'T EVEN MAKE UP HIS OWN POEMS LIKE ME:

ROSES ARE RED.

VIOLETS ARE BLUE.

PRONGS LIKES YOU.

AND HE SMELLS LIKE POO.

-SIRIUS

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry James!" I cried and shut the window.

**A/N:** My chapters have gotten really short recently. Oh well. Drop a review saying something about the chapter and/or who you think the HBP is. I really want to know what y'all think. Pleeeeeeeease? Thanks! And above all, **thank you for reading!**


	8. Because I Can

**A/N: **Wow, I'm still trying to comprehend all the reviews on the last chapter…wow. Thank you so much.

It's come to my attention I've been saying "Moody" instead of "Moony" sometimes. That's what I think of every time I type Moony. Haha. I thought I had caught all my slip ups but apparently not. Oh well, I think I've gotten them all fixed now.

**Disclaimer:** Sorry if this chapter is anti-climatic (is that a word?). Oh, and I'm not JKR.

Despite James' protests I went back to my home in the summer, not to the "safe" care of a wizarding home.

There were times when I wish I had heeded James' advice.

No, Bellatrix never came to call on my family. Instead I met Vernon Dursley, Petunia's obsession.

I _really_ think I'm adopted.

Vernon is the most boring, stuffy, close-minded, dull-witted, and insufferable man I have ever met in my life. I never had an overly high opinion of my sister, but surely she could do better than this!

I would amuse myself during Vernon's long, drawn out speeches about the idiots in government by imagining what James would do to him if they were alone in the room together for five minutes.

During a particularly good fantasy, in which Vernon had sprouted a pig's tail, there was a loud bang against the window. I looked up to see James' owl hovering outside, a letter attached to its leg.

As Vernon began a rant about damn environmentalists who protected menaces such as the one who just crashed into the window I asked softly if I could be excused. My mother nodded and I slipped out quietly without Vernon or Petunia noticing.

Once outside the owl hooted softly and landed on my shoulder, dropping a package in my hands. I unwrapped it and found a small hand mirror. Curiously I turned it over, only to find it wasn't my face staring back at me in the glass, but Sirius'.

"What are you doing?" I asked in amazement.

"Prongs!" Sirius yelled to someone out of my view. "Prongs she got it!" He turned back to me. "Well hello Evans. Having a nice summer?"

"It could be better." I replied, looking back through the window where I could see Vernon's face turning an ugly shade of puce.

"Hello Lily!" James' beaming face appeared beside Sirius'.

"Hi James." I said. "What is this anyway?"

"Our own invention." James said breezily. "We use it when we're in separate detentions."

"But Prongs here wanted to send one to you so we could make sure Bellatrix and her little friends hadn't killed you." Sirius explained.

"How did you do it?" I asked, turning the mirror over in my hands. "It must have been a really complex charm."

"We could tell you Lily, but then we'd have to kill you." Sirius said solemnly.

I looked at each of their grave faces, waiting for one to start to laugh. Neither did.

"Ok then…" I said slowly, trying to change the subject. "Well I'm alive and well…obviously. Can't wait 'till school starts again. What is it, a month?"

"Yeah, something around that." James said, face falling. "Listen, have you been reading the Daily Prophet?"

"No. My sister wouldn't be able to handle an owl coming every morning. She can barely take your occasional owls." I said, glancing back to the living room. My presence still wasn't missed.

"Oh." Sirius said.

"Well…ok." James said, searching for words.

"Oh don't sugarcoat it James, just spit it out!" I said impatiently.

"Ok. Ok. This Voldemort bloke, he's getting stronger. Much stronger. There are killings at least once a week now. Did you not hear about that massacre in Bristol?"

"I heard about a bombing…" I said slowly. "But it was just some nutter extremist."

"Some wizard extremist." James said seriously. "That's just the story they're telling the muggles. He's starting to gain power. _You need to be careful_. Take your wand with you everywhere. Don't go out alone. It'd be best if you could go stay with Marlene, her parents work with mine. They're great Aurors. Or, if you'd rather you could come stay with us." He finished hopefully.

"No James." I said firmly. "If all this really is true I'm staying with my family. They need me."

"I need you." He said softly.

"I'm fine." I said sharply. "I've got to go. Bye."

Despite James' fears no harm befell me, or my family, and I arrived at King's Cross alive and well. As usual, James, Sirius, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter were there to meet us.

"She lives!" Sirius cheered as I walked through the door. "You owe my five Galleons Prongs."

"You made a bet on if I would die?" I asked in disbelief.

"He's a liar." James said, glaring at Sirius.

Sirius crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue. "I am rubber, you are glue. Whatever you say bounces off me and sticks to you."

I couldn't help it. The sight of a fully-grown man acting so childish made me burst into giggles.

James looked at me in wonder. "You didn't roll your eyes and huff off. Why are you laughing?"

I smiled at him. "Because I can I guess." I said as he took my hand to help me through the barrier.

"See you later Prongs!" Sirius said after we were on the platform.

"Where's he going?" I asked, turning to James.

"To find a compartment for all of us I'm guessing." James said awkwardly.

"Why aren't you going with him then?" I said, still confused.

"Because I have to go to the Head's compartment." James blushed.

"You're Head Boy?" I said, my mouth falling open.

"Shocking, I know." James said, turning to smile at me. "And if I've guessed correctly the new Head Girl is currently standing hand-in-hand with me."

With a sudden jolt I realized I was still holding James' hand. Dropping it, I mumbled, "Yeah, that's me."

"Excellent." James said grandly. "Now let's go find out what we have to do."

James and I quickly learned that being Head Boy and Girl was more about setting an example than doing actual work. We set the Prefect's rounds and monitored the House passwords. We ran Prefect meetings and organized trips to Hogsmeade.

To my amazement I was spending more and more time with James and I was enjoying it. He had stopped being a prat, wasn't hexing Severus every chance he got, and was treating me like a person instead of a piece of meat. That's part of the reason I accepted when he asked if I would go to the first Hogsmeade weekend with him—just as friends of course.

It's not like I had a choice really. Marlene, and Hestia had dates and Dorcas had to catch up on her homework. James didn't have a choice either. Sirius had no less than four girls lined up for that Saturday, Remus was behind on his schoolwork, and Peter had detention for McGonagall. Besides, its not like we would be spending time just enjoying each other's company. Part of the point of going together would be to supervise students and make sure they weren't misbehaving.

That's what I assured myself at least.

Two butterbeers in the Three Broomsticks and three amusing stories about James' childhood later, I wasn't particularly caring if the fourth years got too close to the Shrieking Shack.

"You know." James said softly, placing his hand over mine. "I didn't think you would actually show up today."

"Why not?" I asked. "Did you think I would stand you up?"

"Quite frankly, yes." James said simply.

"Well I might have a couple years ago, but not now." I assured him.

"Why?" James asked.

"I don't know." I said thoughtfully. "I've changed, you've changed."

"Some things haven't changed though." James said, leading me outside.

"Like what?" I asked mischievously.

"Lily, I think you know what I'm going to say." James said, pausing before he opened the door.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to hear it." I said simply.

James grinned before he opened the door. "Would you mind terribly if you simply saw it?"

"What?" I said, bemused as the door swung open.

The hills around the Three Broomsticks were covered in millions of brightly colored lilies, spelling out:

HA. BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THIS WERE YOU LILY?

THAT'S RIGHT, WE, YOUR CUNNING FRIENDS WERE NOT, IN FACT, PREVIOUSLY ENGAGED TODAY (EXCEPT WORMTAIL. HE DID ACTUALLY GET A DETENTION. LEAVE IT TO HIM TO SCREW UP THE PLAN). INSTEAD, WE WERE WORKING ON THIS LITTLE BRAINCHILD OF PRONGSIE-POO'S (IF YOU DON'T ADOPT THAT PET NAME LILY, I'M SERIOUSLY CONSIDERING USING IT. IT HAS A NICE RING TO IT, DON'T YOU THINK?).

SHUT UP SIRIUS. THIS IS MARLENE HERE, WRITING ON BEHALF OF DORCAS, HESTIA, AND MYSELF. ANYWAY LILY, BEING YOUR BEST FRIENDS WE KNOW YOU BETTER THAN YOU KNOW YOURSELF, SO IF YOU'RE HAVING ANY DOUBTS ABOUT SAYING YES THIS TIME, YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T. TRUST US ON THIS ONE.

HELLO LILY. IT'S REMUS. YES, EVEN I WAS DRAGGED INTO THIS ONE. IT'S A GOOD THING TOO, OR PADFOOT WOULD HAVE WRITTEN SOME…EXPLETIVES ON THIS HILLSIDE INSTEAD OF PRONGS' ACTUAL MESSAGE, WHICH WE HAVE YET TO GET TO.

OH LET'S JUST GET ON WITH IT. I'M SURE I CAN STILL FIND SOME GIRLS WILLING TO GO TO HOGSMEADE WITH ME AFTER WE FINISH. THAT'S RIGHT LADIES, JUST LOOK FOR SIRIUS BLACK.

SHUT UP SIRIUS! NOW ON TO THE MESSAGE.

**GO OUT WITH ME EVANS?**

WELL THAT CERTAINLY WAS AN ANTICLIMAX.

SHUT UP SIRIUS!

Laughing, I turned to James, who was looked like he was contemplating the most painful way to murder his best mate.

"I guess I have to say yes eventually…" I said slowly.

James' face immediately brightened. "Are you serious?"

"Well, I reckon you've been trying for long enough. I could at least give you a chance, and then if you really are hopeless I'll have a reason to continually turn you down."

James cheered and enveloped me in a bone-crushing hug. "Hear that guys? Eat your heart out 'cause she's MINE!" He cried joyfully, holding me tight.

He turned to look into my eyes. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." He said softly, and began to lean towards me.

"Wait James." I said, putting a hand on his mouth right before it touched mine. "Why did you go through all this trouble for me?"

"Because I can." He smiled as our lips met.

**A/N: **Rushed and sloppy I know but I have a half an hour before I leave on my trip. I might change it after I get back and read HBP, that is, if HBP doesn't completely blow my fic out of the water canon-wise. As always **thank you for reading!** You guys made my first L/J fic a great experience.


End file.
